Over you
by BelikovCullen
Summary: One-shot Song-fic... this is a little something that crept into my mind that i cant fit it my other story so i decided to post this... Hope you read it...


A.N: hey guys this little something snuck its way into my brain and I tried but couldn't fit into 'What the hell happened to my happy ending' so I decided to write this one little one-shot songfic. Hope you like it, let me know. Here goes nothing…

"_Rose, we have to get out of here!"_

"_He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. How could I have killed Strigoi and not been able to break free from these two? "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"_

_I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them all that we had to go rescue Dimitri. My mother shook me hard and leaned close so there was only a couple inches between us._

"_He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we can get back to the wards. We need every second we can get – it still may not be enough."_

This kept playing in my mind over and over again, how I could have been so weak… I was trained by him to run when I couldn't survive a fight and running was the only thing that was going to keep me alive.

"_Run! He is dead! And you are not going to join him!"_

_I saw the panic in her own face, panic over me- her daughter- getting killed. I remembered Dimitri saying he'd rather die than see me dead. And if I stood there stupidly, letting the Strigoi get me, I'd fail both of them._

"_Run!" she cried again._

_Tears streaming down my face, I ran._

Tears seemed to be my only companion ever since that day, I remember reading twilight and cursing at Bella for being so stupid and wallowing in self-pity when Edward left her! I guess, even though the situation was different, I could relate to her. Because I couldn't find it within me the strength to even get out of bed. Lissa, my mother and other people I didn't care to register who, came up to my room to bring me food and take away the previous plate that was left untouched. I tried eating but my throat seemed to be closed and nothing would go down.

_Stretchers. Stretchers carrying the bodies of those who had been killed. Dead guardians, their faces pale and eyes unseeing. One of the watching moroi went and threw up in a bush. Lissa started crying. I stared, feeling cold and empty. And my world imploded and my heart shattered as the last stretcher passed by me. The stretcher that carried my heart, my life, my love, my Russian._

More tears spilled from my eyes, we had been so close to having a relationship, we had plans… plans for the life we were going to have together, a life that was ripped from us. The only time I got up from my bed was to go to our cabin, a place I could still feel his presence, and like the crazy person that I was sure I now was.

"Hey comrade, the weather man said it's going to snow, you'd think I'd be used to the cold, mid-February shouldn't be so scary.

It was only December, I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me," I was sad and angry at myself, I couldn't help but blame me for what happened to him.

"But you went away," I sobbed.

"How dare you? I miss you so much," oh how I wish he could answer me.

"They keep telling me that I'll be okay, but I'll never get over you."

Sitting here alone, in our place… I think of you and I'm not afraid.

Even though I used to hate your taste in music, now it's all I have from you.

Your favorite records make me feel better; I swear I can hear your voice when they play. Cause you sing along with every song. I know you didn't mean to give them to me, but when they gathered up all your stuff to toss I asked Alberta if I could keep them, they know now about you and me now… I had to tell her in order to get this.

"How dare you leave me? I miss you," I shouted again.

It took a while for me to accept this, but it sinks in a bit when I saw your name set in stone. It's done now; I would never get my happy ending!

A.N: wow what a writing experience, I've actually had that experience in my life so writing it actually brought tears to my eyes… hope you read it. The song I used if you haven't already guessed is 'over you' from Miranda Lambert. The lyrics are here in case you never heard of it.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow,_

_By now I should be used to the cold. _

_Mid-February shouldn't be so scary._

_It was only December, _

_I still remember the presents,the tree, you and me._

_But you went away,_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you. _

_They say I'll be okay,_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_Living alone, here in this place,_

_I think of you and I'm not afraid. _

_Your favorite records make me feel better,_

_Cause you sing along with every song._

_I know you didn't mean to give them to me. _

_But you went away, _

_How dare you? _

_I miss you. _

_They say I'll be okay, _

_But I'm not going to ever get over you. _

_It really sinks in, you know, _

_When I see it in stone_

_'Cause you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you. _

_They say I'll be okay, _

_But I'm not going to ever get over you._


End file.
